La Boda
by izumi frontier
Summary: bueno...la boda se acerca cada ves mas, ahora que pasara? mejor lean ustedes... ACTUALIZADO
1. Capitulo

----La boda----  
  
N.A: ehh.. otro fic o.o, para los que leyeron y para los que no xD... es algo asi como la continuacion de "Entrevistando" espero que les guste....  
  
-Reino Zanc-  
  
Relena: Ya falta poco! en tan solo horas sere la señora Yui -  
  
Milliardo: Horas? pero si es mañana! -- o a ver dejame contar....13...16...  
  
Relena: faltan 23 horas con 35 minutos ¬....estoy contando desde ayer....  
  
Milliardo: no mas mirate como estas, toda ojerosa y con una cara....no has dormido nada ..U  
  
Relena: es la felicidad hermano  
  
Milliardo: -guiando a Relena hacia su habitacion- vamos, tienes que dormir, no sea que mañana Heero te vea asi y se arrepienta  
  
Relena: pero si son las 2 de la tarde -o-''  
  
Milliardo: mmmm...Cierto, muy poco tiempo!....de aqui a esa hora no creo que mejores mucho...  
  
Relena: ==U   
  
Milliardo: bueno pero tu solo descansa, yo me hare cargo de todo lo que falte  
  
Relena: Gracias... -se acuesta-  
  
-En otra parte-  
  
Heero: Quiero una despedida de soltero!!! quiero una despedida de soltero!!!   
  
Wufei: alguien lo puede callar??? Agh! no se ni por que vine...--  
  
Duo: a ver... quieres una despedida de soltero?  
  
Heero: aja   
  
Duo: bueno y que se supone que tenemos que ver nosotros en eso? quieres que te bailemos en tanga o que? ¬¬  
  
Quatre: ahhh que bien!! podre usar mi hilo rojo!! -  
  
Todos:   
  
Quatre: .. ehh....que tal boxers.....?  
  
Duo: que no se noto el sarcasmo? ----U  
  
Quatre: T.T hem... entonces no bailaremos?....es decir.... JAJAJAJA en tanga..eh..si que gracioso --  
  
Heero: uhgg...pedi despedida de soltero no muerte inmediata!...ademas quien quiere verlos en tanga? yo hablo de chicas...ustedes saben...  
  
Duo: no suena nada mal pero...volviendo a mi pregunta, por que nos dices eso? mejor prepara la fiesta y cuando este todo listo, nos invitas.  
  
Heero: es que se supone que los amigos del novio son los que la organizan ¬¬  
  
Trowa: ahh entonces para eso fue que nos llamaste? que yo recuerde haz dicho una y otra ves que yo soy un payaso barato, un cirquero de segunda, no creo que yo este en tu libreta de "amigos"  
  
Heero: solo tratas de huir de la responsabilidad !! es tu deber hacerme una gran despedida de soltero!  
  
Trowa: entonces...somos amigos? -  
  
Heero: en estos casos si --  
  
Trowa: ahh amigo!! dame un abrazo!! °-°  
  
Heero: no!! noooo!! -trowa lo abraza- ahh nuuu --U  
  
Wufei: No me digan que estan pensando en hacerle algo a Heero?  
  
Duo: puede que no sea el mejor de los amigos pero....yo quiero fiesta!!!!  
  
Trowa: comida!!!  
  
Heero: Chicas!!!  
  
Quatre: Y Chicos!!  
  
Todos:   
  
Quatre: eh...es decir...SI CHICOS!! hagamos fiesta... -.-Uu  
  
Heero: bueno...ya esta dicho..lo dejo todo en sus manos, voy a tomarme algunas copas al bar de la esquina, regreso en la noche! -se va-  
  
Trowa: - plop Y ahora que hacemos?...  
  
Duo: .-. como fuimos a caer en el juego de Heero?  
  
Wufei: yo no tengo dinero, y si tuviera tampoco daria ni un solo peso para hacerle una despedida a ese Idiota  
  
Quatre: por el dinero no hay problema yo puedo dar todo lo que se necesite nn  
  
Duo: ahh si es asi pues no hay ningun problema... aver dejenme buscar mi agenda. -saca de sus bolsillos un pequeño catalogo con fotos de chicas-  
  
Wufei: a eso le llamas agenda? -dice wufei mientras le da una ojeada al catalogo-  
  
Duo: -sonriendo- je! que les parece esta? -señala a una de las chicas-  
  
Trowa: prefiero la del bikini rojo  
  
Duo: Ayeka? pues si esa esta bien...pero como Quatre es el del dinero no hay problema en que escojamos 3 mas  
  
Wufei: °¬° sie... una para cada uno..  
  
Trowa: somos 5 ..  
  
Wufei: pero hay un torcido ¬.¬Uu  
  
Duo: entonces seran Ayeka, Tsunomi, leena y nina?  
  
Wufei: asi es  
  
-en el bar-  
  
Heero: deme otra!  
  
Mesero: Ya le dije que no hay mas refrescos!  
  
Heero: Bar de pacotilla ¬¬  
  
Mujer: Hola guapo necesitas algo?  
  
Heero: si...que quite de mi vista su gordo trasero, estoy tratando de ver a la chica de alla! ¬¬  
  
Mujer: -- que insolente!...pero no importa, asi me gustan mas! -se sienta en la mesa de Heero-  
  
Heero: que quiere?  
  
Mujer: antes que nada me presento, soy Marione, te vi desde la mesa de atras, eres un chico muy apuesto  
  
Heero: si, eso dicen todas....  
  
Marione: Que haces aqui? tienes alguna pena? yo soy buena para aliviar las penas...  
  
Heero: no, no tengo penas y si las tuviera tampoco acudiria a usted U  
  
Marione: eres un chico rudo eh!  
  
Heero: señora si no va a invitar a nada entonces retirese ¬¬  
  
Marione: esta bien, que quieres?   
  
Heero: quiero ser el chico mas poderoso del mundo pero no creo que usted puede cumplirme eso...uu  
  
Marione: quiero decir de tomar! ¬¬U  
  
Heero: hem.. un refresco!   
  
Mesero: que aqui no vendemos refrescos!!!!!  
  
Heero: ay!! me caes mal!  
  
Marione: en eso tiene razon el mesero, quieres que te lleve a un heladeria?  
  
Heero: oó que me vio cara de niño??? quiero un refresco no un helado!!!  
  
Marione: entonces...  
  
Heero: Aunque si insiste...  
  
Marione: entonces vamos?....  
  
Heero: no!  
  
Marione: pero dijiste...  
  
Heero: callese!  
  
Marione: uh...  
  
Heero: Que tal si me ruegas un poco mas?..  
  
Marione: que?  
  
Heero: suficiente! vamonos!  
  
Marione: ehh... ..U bien! afuera esta mi auto....  
  
-Y Mas tarde...-  
  
Quatre: ya casi van a ser la 09:00 PM y Heero aun no esta aqui, a que horas dijo que regresaba?  
  
Duo: -Tirandole dinero a las chicas que habian contratado- eso! asi, muevete muevete!!  
  
Quatre: -- chicos...por que Heero no a llegado?  
  
Trowa: ¬ ahora sigue el sosten...  
  
Quatre: oigan... por que empezaron el show si aun no llega Heero!!!  
  
Leena: pero que aguafiesta...por que no mejor te sientas, te relajas y disfrutas del show   
  
Quatre: ooUu.... -Quatre se aleja- eh...tengo que buscar a heero! -se va corriendo-  
  
Leena: es timido?  
  
Wufei: no, pero hagamos como que si...  
  
-en el bar-  
  
Quatre: Heero!!! HEEROOO!!  
  
mesero: disculpe pero aqui no se puede gritar  
  
Quatre: señor, ah visto por aqui a un chico como de mi edad, mi estatura, cabello castaño....  
  
Mesero: ahh me imagino que hablas el chico de los refrescos ¬¬Uu  
  
Quatre: refrescos? .. no el no vente refrescos...  
  
Mesero: olvidalo, yo me entiendo, y si el salio hace mas de 2 horas con una mujer  
  
Quatre: una mujer? habra sido relena? - se dice Quatre a si mismo- mmmm...bueno muchas gracias nn  
  
-en alguna parte del mundo-  
  
Heero: ya se me hace raro....hemos pasado 4 heladerias y usted nada que me compra mi helado ¬¬  
  
Marione: tranquilo guapo, te llevare aun lugar muy bonito!  
  
Heero: esto me suena a secuestro...y a mi nadie me secuestra ¬¬ yo soy el que secuestro!   
  
Marione: si asi fuera que?? estas en mi poder!! este carro esta andando a una velocidad de 110 k/h no hay nada que puedas hacer!! mwhahahahaha!!! -marione se aferra al volante y acelera aun mas-  
  
Heero: -revisando la cartera de marione- uhh 20 dolares.... que miserable --  
  
Marione: muaahhahaha heero desde que te vi no dejo de pensar en ti, me encantas y no permitire que te cases con otra, seras mio aunque sea a la fuerza -marione voltea a ver al asiento de heero y ya no esta- OO ahh??!! -frena en seco y se pega contra el parabrisa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Heero: -un poco mas lejos del lugar donde se encontraba marione- quien dijo que no puedo saltar de un carro a 110 k/h?? °--° wuahahaha! ou....tengo que acomodarme el hueso --   
  
Marione: ya veras pequeño demonio! no escaparas de mi ! la cirujia de mi nariz te va a salir cara!!!!  
  
Heero: -mientras se "arregla" sus huesos- oh oh...escucho los gritos de esa bruja....tal ves venga por sus 20 dolares, creo que mejor me voy antes que me encuentre -se repone y sale corriendo-  
  
-Reino Zanc-  
  
Relena: -entre sueños- SI!! ACEPTO!! ACEPTOOO!   
  
Noin: ya has hecho mucho por hoy Zechs, tu tambien deberias descansar, mira a relena no a abierto los ojos desde la tarde..  
  
Milliardo: y ni creo que lo haga, llevaba dias sin dormir, preparando todos los detalles de la boda, esta muy emociona, en cambio heero, si apenas sabe que se va a casar....  
  
Noin: Es su actitud, puede que este muy emocionado, pero no lo demuestra  
  
Milliardo: ojala asi sea, me pasas la azucar por favor?  
  
Noin: si claro, hem... respecto al transporte, no creo que sea buena idea que Relena llegue a la iglesia en burro  
  
Milliardo: ya hablamos de que no puede usar el Epyon! es demasiado grande....  
  
Noin: bueno, es obvio que no podra usar el epyon ni la limusina por que esta en el taller, pero...un burro? no seria mejor en un caballo?   
  
Milliardo: que crees que la boda esta saliendo barata? el presupuesto no nos alcanza para un caballo!  
  
Noin: que tal en taxi?  
  
Milliardo: en taxi??? noo...demasiado bajo...y mejor ni sigas por que vamos a terminar hablando de patines y bicicletas....Agh! quiero mas cafe!  
  
Noin: igual yo, me traes un poco? -dice Noin mientras le pasa su taza a Milliardo-  
  
Milliardo: hem...y quien dijo que yo iria? ¬.¬  
  
Noin: Zechs yo estoy haciendo los arreglos florales de la boda! no puedo ir! ¬¬  
  
Milliardo: Y yo estoy tratando de llenar este crucigrama!! no te parece importante??! me ganare un gume cube si lo lleno! (N/A: ja xD si como no...un game cube en esa epoca..)  
  
Noin: esta bien, esta bien, pero a la proxima no me pidas ayuda para saber cuales son las lineas horizontales y las verticales!  
  
Milliardo: por cierto...cuales eran? o.o  
  
-volviendo con heero-  
  
Marione: -detras de heero- heero!! desde que te vi en aquel programa no dejo de pensar en ti!! no huyas por favor!! prometo no volver a actuar como una demente!!! vuelve!!  
  
Heero: -corriendo- dejame en paz!! ahhhh!!...como puede correr con esos tacones!!???   
  
Marione: uoojojojojo! tambien puedo correr de cabeza! -marione se pone de cabeza y comienza a correr con las manos-  
  
Heero: ok...ahora si estoy asustado...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Marione: Vuelve a mi ¬ VUELVE!! VU...   
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dorothy: -manejando un carro- AHH? que fue eso? habre estripado algo? -Dorothy mira hacia tras- hem creo que si... WUJU! van 5! como me encanta manejar ¬  
  
Marione: XX  
  
Heero: -se detiene- que bien un automovil! -haciendo señales con las manos- detengase!!  
  
Dorothy: o.o que es eso?...ahh! que importa! otra victima °¬°   
  
Heero: alto!! -aun haciendo señas- oO hay mamá viene hacia mi.... -heero cierra los ojos y se cada inmovil- !!  
  
Dorothy: °¬°............ oo..........o.O heero? -Dorothy frena a pocos centimetros del cuerpo de Heero-  
  
Heero: ..... .o ah? estoy muerto?  
  
Dorothy: uú si eres tu -Dorothy acelera un poco y golpe a heero en las piernas- °¬° mwhahahaha!  
  
Heero: OUCH! Dorothy!!??!  
  
Dorothy: siempre lo quise hacer -.....hem, que haces tu aqui? ahhhh ya se! con que si! ivas a escapar para no casarte con relena!  
  
Heero: si digo que si, que haces?  
  
Dorothy: te amarro y te llevo con relena...para que sufras ¬  
  
Heero: y si digo que no?  
  
Dorothy: te dejo aqui para que llegues tarde a la boda y relena sufra ¬  
  
Heero: no alguna opcion en la que simplemente me puedas dejar en mi casa?  
  
Dorothy: dame 30 dolares  
  
Heero: 10!  
  
Dorothy: 25!  
  
Heero: 15  
  
Dorothy: 8!  
  
Heero: HECHO!  
  
Dorothy: mwhahahahaha gane!.... °¬°....un momento.... no!  
  
Heero: -sentandose en el carro- bien, te dire por donde vivo.... tu solo sigue derecho, derecho y derecho..... mmmm valla esa tipa si que me trajo lejos....  
  
Dorothy: de quien hablas...AJA! con que estabas engañando a relena!  
  
Heero: si digo que si, que dices?  
  
Dorothy: le cuento a Relena para que sufra ¬  
  
Heero: Y si digo que no?  
  
Dorothy: de todas formas le cuento para que sufran ¬  
  
Heero: ahh que linda, como siempre haciendo "feliz" a los demas  
  
Dorothy: ohhh!! que emocion, mira!!! nueva victima -señalando a un zorrillo- mwhahaha agarrate fuerte -acelera-  
  
-y en la casa de heero-  
  
Trowa: dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena...  
  
Wufei: Quatre dame mas dinero, tengo que tirarle a las chicas algo!  
  
Quatre: no hay que tirarles nada! las contratamos no estamos en un bar de mala muerte  
  
Wufei: ah no seas delicado!  
  
Quatre: quieres tirarles algo?? -Quatre agarra una botella y la lanza-   
  
PACK  
  
nina: -inconciente- XX  
  
Quatre: ahi tienes ¬¬  
  
Wufei: ..Uu -wufei se aleja-   
  
Trowa: oigan chicos creo que estamos olvidando algo? o.o  
  
Quatre: por fin alguien reacciona! claro que se olvidaron de alguien, de heero!!! esta fiesta es en su honor!  
  
Trowa: nooo! hablo de hielo! las cervezas estan calientes!  
  
Quatre: ahh!! ustedes estan en otro mundo!  
  
Duo: NO! tu estas en otro mundo! aquien se le ocurre poner "la macarena" en una celebracion como esta?  
  
Trowa: .. a mi me gusta  
  
Quatre: si quieren otra cancion pongala usted, yo ya me canse!.... -Quatre se retira-  
  
tsunomi: chicos!!! se estan perdiendo de la diversion! .  
  
-2 horas despues-  
  
Dorothy: hemos llegado  
  
Heero: gracias por haber traido, aqui estan tus 8 dolares, ahh por cierto.... sera mejor que quites ese venado de tu parachoques  
  
Dorothy: no, ahi va mi almuerzo!  
  
Heero: .. como sea...  
  
Ayeka: bye chicos!! la pasamos muy bien!  
  
Duo: nosotros tambien ¬ ya saben que pueden volver cuando quieran  
  
Wufei: tienes mi direccion nina n  
  
Nina: no gracias no quiero recibir otro botellazo ¬¬  
  
Wufei: TTTT pero no fui yo...  
  
Heero: ahh que?? no no me digan que las chicas ya se van  
  
Trowa: heero donde estuviste, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos  
  
Heero: ahhh!! callate!!! SE SUPONE QUE ERA UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, Y ADIVINEN QUIEN SE VA A CASAR?????????? ¬¬  
  
Duo: ah ya te eh dicho que no te heches la soga al cuello amigo, casarse...  
  
Heero: CALLATE! YO ME VOY A CASAR, POR LO TANTO ESA DESPEDIDA ERA EN MI HONOOOOOOR!!  
  
Wufei: nos estas culpando por que no llegaste a tiempo a tu despedida de soltero? ¬¬ oye! la idea era hacerte la fiestica, no es nuestra culpa si llegas o no  
  
Heero: no saben por todo lo que pase !  
  
Quatre: heero estas aqui!  
  
Heero: oh enserio?? gran hallazgo!  
  
Duo: oye vas a entrar a tu casa?  
  
Heero: no...voy a quedarme a dormir aqui afuera ¬¬....que nos obvio que si!  
  
Duo: ya deja el sarcasmo aun lado, lo decia por que tu casa despues de esta pequeña celebracion no quedo muy bonita que digamos...  
  
Heero: ahh que bien....ARREGLENLA! ¬¬  
  
Trowa: oye tu dijiste que querias fiesta!  
  
Heero: pero adivina quien no estuvo en ella?? por que tengo que arreglar algo que no disfrute?  
  
Wufei: por que es tu casa?  
  
Heero: AGH! no voy a discutir mas con ustedes por que estoy muy cansado y quiero irme ya a dormir  
  
Duo: mira ya te oyes como todo un señor...  
  
Heero: ja! tengo una idea, ustedes tambien se quedaran aqui, mañana tienen muho por organizar!  
  
Wufei: saldria corriendo en estos momentos si no estuviera que cruzar media ciudad para llegar a mi casa  
  
Duo: o.o me pido la cama!   
  
Continuara...............  
  
el segundo primero (¿?) fic de GW xD, lease el segundo basado en el primero o.o, no hay mucho que decir espero que les haya gustado, y..... pushale al review xD, algun comentario o duda izumifrontierhotmail.com 


	2. capitulo

---La Boda---  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al dia siguiente...  
  
Quatre: arriba todos!! el desayuno esta listo nn  
  
Trowa: oÔ lindo delantal...  
  
Quatre: verdad que si? ademas... no crees que realza mis encantos? -  
  
Trowa: ehem...pues...te ves... eh...mas...FEMENINO!?  
  
Quatre: esa es la respuesta que queria .  
  
Trowa: creo...que yo ire...a...llamar a los demas!! -sale corriendo-  
  
Quatre: -continua cocinando- lalala lala la lalala  
  
Trowa: -entrando a la habitacion de heero- Quatre los necesita en la mesa.  
  
Wufei: ahg! Quatre cocino?? pero que horror! ! quien lo dejo entrar a la cocina?  
  
Trowa: por que lo dices?  
  
Wufei: Quatre es un niño rico... a el le preparan todo! no creo que en su vida alla tocada una cocina!  
  
Heero: eso tenemos que comprobarlo -dice Heero mientras sale de su habitacion-  
  
Wufei: -detras de el- ahh pero si no me gusta tu invitas a un restaurant!  
  
Heero: ahh no voy a caer en esta!  
  
Duo: oye y esta usando el delantal? ese rosa con boleritos y flores? xD   
  
Trowa: asi es...   
  
Duo ahora si que lo perdimos..  
  
Heero: veamos que tenemos por aqui...mmmm ¿huevos?  
  
Quatre: no se ven apetitosos? nn  
  
Heero: bromeas? no mas de verlos me da indigestion   
  
Duo: ah no no no, no los toques entonces! no queres que el novio se nos muera en el camino...  
  
Wufei: ahh no?..  
  
Duo: bueno.. de hecho si...pero si no hay novio no hay fiesta y yo no me quiero perder del banquete   
  
wufei: ahh pos si...  
  
Heero: oigan lo mejor es que se vallan, ya la casa esta organizada, no tienen mas que hacer aqui  
  
Duo: oye..huviera sonado mas lindo un !larguense! ¬¬  
  
Heero: tomalo como quieras  
  
Quatre: de tomas formas tenemos que ir arreglarnos....-se toca el cabello- ..quedare bien con rizos?  
  
-En el reino Zanc-  
  
Relena: -levantandose- ahhhhh ya es hoy!!! O  
  
Milliardo: -entrando a la habiotacion- ...ni modo que sea ayer....  
  
Relena: estoy tan emocionada hermano! -lo abraza-  
  
Milliardo: ya lo veo y me alegro por ti  
  
Relena: yo tambien me alegro por mi °--°  
  
Milliardo: ya es tarde, llamare a Noin para que te ayude arreglarte  
  
Relena: bien, yo ire a tomar un baño  
  
--------------------  
  
Milliardo: NOIN!! NOOOOOIN!  
  
Noin: aqui estoy Zechs! ahora que quieres?  
  
Milliardo: un cafe  
  
Noin: que?!  
  
Milliardo: xDD era broma...  
  
Noin: ahh  
  
Milliardo: quiero dos!  
  
Noin: COMO?!  
  
Milliardo: ja xD era otra broma...  
  
Noin: no es gracioso Zechs ¬¬  
  
Milliardo: ah no? ¬¬...entonces ahora si quiero cafe! y con doble de azucar!  
  
Noin: - Zechs...  
  
Milliardo: y luego subes y ayudas a Relena a vestirse...-Milliardo se va-  
  
Noin: -- ehh oye..... -gritando- TE FALTO MENCIONAR LA PARTE DE....."ES BROMAAA"!!!!  
  
Milliardo: -gritando- Y NO ES BROMA!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Relena: -saliendo del baño- hola Noin! llegas justo a tiempo  
  
Noin: en que puedo ayudarte?  
  
Relena: en mucho...aconsejame por favor, como crees que se me veria mejor el cabello?  
  
Noin: mmm... no lo se  
  
Relena: estoy indecisa...como le gustara mas a heero?   
  
Noin: que te parece con bucles?  
  
Relena: o.o....me gusta...suena bien...  
  
Noin: bien, un problema menos, que sigue?  
  
-Y Volviendo con heero-  
  
Heero: veamos...como se hace esto...-distraido-  
  
Izumi: que haces?  
  
Heero: OoO!!!! AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!........................................ME ASUSTASTE!!   
  
Izumi: tampoco soy tan fea T.T...  
  
Heero: No es por eso, Como entraste?  
  
Izumi: por la ventana o.o  
  
Heero: Estamos a tres pisos! ----Uu  
  
Izumi: si...fuero duro trepar...la del piso de abajo..casi me tira a escobazos  
  
Heero: que no sabes tocar una puerta?  
  
Izumi: queria darte la sorpresa!   
  
Heero: y me la diste! pero no creas que fue buena u  
  
Izumi: no importa...yo toy feliz de verte hee-chan! ¬...  
  
Heero: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti..  
  
Izumi: ay yo se que si -...y..a que horas empieza la boda?  
  
Heero: en dos horas, pero tal parece que esta corbata no quiere boda hoy..  
  
Izumi: y yo menos... pero a ver...dejame ayudarte... -Se acerca a heero-  
  
Dorothy: OO tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaan!...  
  
Heero: U Dorothy??? como fue que.....NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIEN ENTRASTE POR LA VENTANA???!!  
  
Dorothy: No.... entre por la puerta trasera  
  
Heero: que es muy dificil tocar a la puerta?  
  
Dorothy: no, pero es mucho mejor entrar de incognita y ver que hacias....y parece que llegue en mal momento .  
  
Heero: .. eh? -empuja a izumi- no es lo que piensas!  
  
Dorothy: ahora diras que la periodista te estaba ayudando con la corbata? o.  
  
Heero: si, asi es -  
  
Dorothy: quien va a creer eso?  
  
Izumi: si!...quien va a creer eso?   
  
Heero: ¬¬ oye...  
  
Izumi: solo trato de ayudar...n  
  
Heero: mejor callate!  
  
Dorothy: seria bueno arruinar cierta boda  
  
Heero: ehh... Pero seria mejor....mmmm...ah...ARRUINAR LA MISA DEL PAPA!  
  
Dorothy: oo ...............tu crees?  
  
Heero: seria lo mas villano...  
  
Dorothy: ¬ wuahahahha!!! es perverso! me gusta! tengo que ir al vaticano ya mismo!   
  
Heero: suerte!  
  
Dorothy: un momento...tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! hoy puedo arruinar tu boda e ir otro dia donde el papa o.o  
  
Heero: NO!...no lo creo!  
  
Dorothy: por que no? ¬¬  
  
Heero: ahm...eh.. no viste las noticias?  
  
Dorothy: no veo esas cosas  
  
Heero: entonces no estas enterada que en 12 horas llegaran ovnis a Roma y acabaran con todo a su paso!!  
  
Dorothy: OO no puede ser.... NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO! no sin antes arruinar la misa del ancianito !! tengo que irme ya mismo! oo  
  
Heero: vamos! ve ahora! por que despues sera demasiado tarde..  
  
Dorothy: mwhahahahaha! tal ves rapte un alien ¬ -sale corriendo-  
  
Izumi: TT.TT wuuuuuuua  
  
Heero: por que lloras?  
  
Izumi: el papa era tan bueno....los extraterrestes son malvados T.T  
  
Heero: - PLOP   
  
-Reino Cinq/Zanc-  
  
Relena: Como estoy? nn  
  
Milliardo: te ves preciosa!  
  
Relena: y todo gracias a Noin!  
  
Noin: No fue nada...  
  
Relena: ay, no seas modesta!  
  
Milliardo: ehh... Noin podemos hablar?  
  
Noin: si, claro.  
  
Relena: los dejo a solas, voy a comer -se retira-  
  
Noin: Que pasa? necesitas algo...tal ves un.....cafe?  
  
Milliardo: de eso queria hablar..  
  
Noin: vas hacer algun reclamo? estaba muy cargado? demasiada cafeina? ¬¬  
  
Milliardo: mmm...tal ves se te va la mano con la azucar pero no...no voy hablarte precisamente del cafe  
  
Noin: entonces? no me digas que no te gustaron como quedaron las flores  
  
Milliardo: No no es eso y dejame hablar  
  
Noin: esta bien! adelante, te escucho  
  
Milliardo: Noin... estos ultimos dias, me eh comportado de una manera tan....  
  
Noin: idiota?  
  
Milliardo: como?  
  
Noin: como un idiota! te has portado como un completo idiota!  
  
Milliardo: bueno tanto asi no..  
  
Noin: ves! sigues actuando como un idiota  
  
Milliardo: bueno ya disculpame!  
  
Noin: agh! Zechs....no quiero discutir contigo...y menos en este dia  
  
Milliardo: y yo menos, lo que mas quiero es que arreglemos nuestros problemas y volvamos hacer las mismas personas de antes, los amigos... los que siempre estan al pendiente de si mismos, las personas que....se quieren...  
  
Noin: .. Ze...chs  
  
Milliardo: CLARO COMO AMIGOS!  
  
Noin: ¬.¬U ahm...si..ya lo se!  
  
Relena: -Gritando desde el comedor- Que tanto hacen? se esta haciendo tarde y aun no han comido!  
  
Milliardo: -gritando- ahi vamos!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Heero: ya estoy listo! -mirandose en un espejo- valla...que wuapo soy!  
  
Izumi: te ves tan alegante y lindo! . cuanto daria por que no te casaras!  
  
Heero: aun sigues aqui?  
  
Izumi: sip, quiero aprovechar al maximo tus horas de solteria!  
  
Heero: Minutos! ya son minutos! por cierto se me esta haciendo tarde y no tengo en que irme  
  
Izumi: mi auto esta afuera, ahh y no te imaginas la cantida de CD's que tengo para que juntos cantemos de camino a la iglesia!  
  
Heero: ahh...que tentador... sarcasmo  
  
Izumi: te espero abajo hee-chan! buscare a alguien que nos ayude a empujar el carro, estamos muy lindos como para hacerlo nosotros mismos.  
  
Heero: empujarlo?? ayyy no! esto es genial ¬¬U  
  
---------  
  
Izumi: Vamos!!! empuja!! EMPUJA!! PERO QUE DEBILUCHO ERES!! QUE NO TE TOMAS TUS VITAMINAS!?!  
  
niño: hago lo que puedo señora T.T  
  
Heero: que haces??!! pero si apenas es un niño!  
  
Izumi: si! los niños de ahora son tan flojos, lo unico que les interesa es sentarse frente al televisor y ver pokemon!  
  
Heero: No se de que hablas....  
  
Izumi: no importa...AH! mira! ya prendio! .  
  
Heero: entonces acelera! y vamonos a toda por que llegare tarde!  
  
continuara  
  
N/A: 2 capitulo... por fin terminado! haber, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que mandaron Reviews, Me alegra saber que alguien lee todas esas "cosas" que escribo xD, Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, y en cuanto al siguiente tratare de subirlo pronto aunque no se como por que no tengo internet pero..yo vere xD.... wueno como siempre si hay dudas, sugerencias o criticas a: izumifrontierhotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Oh milagro! Yo por aquí, alabado sea el que me trajo de nuevo, como tenia de olvidado este fic.. no recuerdo cuanto tiempo halla pasado, pero la idea de retomarlo fue por varias personas que se que lo leian y tal parece que les gustaba.. asi que hay que darles gusto. Y Muchas gracias por los Reviews anteriores

------------------

La Boda

Capitulo 3

--------------------------

Todo estaba oscuro, las grises nubes cada vez inundaban mas el cielo, se oían gritos, la gente corría sin sentido, despavoridos! Era un escenario tenebroso… lúgubre

-De que estas Hablando? De la próximo película que protagonizaras donde tu serás el monstruo? - interrumpió Heero mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-No.. solo te estaba contando una historia para que te relajaras.. ya que no quieres cantar conmigo – Dijo Izumi mientras conducía su auto

-No necesito nada de eso, con tanta habladuría antes me molesto mas!-

-Eres tan amargado..ahh pero tan guap.. – decía la periodista mientras miraba a heero con cara de tonta-

-EHHH! OYE! MIRA POR DONDE CONDUCES! –Heero grito de repente sin dejar a Izumi terminar sus palabras - CUIDADO CON…….! - de golpe agarro el volante y desvía el carro-

¡PACK!

De un momento a otro el carro se hallaba incrustado contra una pared

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MI…MI…MI... MI CABELLO! -gritó desesperada Izumi mientras se tocaba su cabello-

-NO GRITES POR ESAS ESTUPIDECES!-

-pero me despeine….-

-mira no mas donde fuimos a llegar por tu culpa- decía el chico mientras se bajaba del auto

-Por mi culpa? Yo no fui quien agarro el volante! –

-PERO QUE NO VEIAS QUE IBAS A LLEVARTE POR DELANTE A UNA PERSONA!-

-casi atropello a alguien? – o.o

-Que si desquiciada! –

-ahh mira no mas como cambian los papeles.. si hace días atrás el desquiciado era otro. ¬.¬U-

-Que puedo decir.. me voy a casar, sere un hombre bien..- dijo un heero mas tranquilo

-Oh si, y ahora dirás que ayudaras a las iglesias? –

-No dije eso, seré un hombre bien…. Pero bien rico! ¬ mwhahahaha!-

-ah.. ya te estabas tardando en mostrar ese lado- Sonrió

- ahhh! deja de entretenerme y ve a ver a la chica- Ordeno Heero mientras señalaba el suelo

-como mande jefecito – se baja de su ahora arruinado auto - yuju! Si hay algún muerto por aquí diga presente! – dijo mientras observa los alrededores

- dime una cosa…naciste bruta o se te fueron desarrollando esas cualidades?-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……..QUE PASO? POR QUE GRITAS?- Exclamo Heero

-esa chica.. Me asusto!.. Además ella grito primero!- ¬0¬U contesto Izumi mientras señalaba una chica

-Heero voltea y mira a la chica que se encontraba en el pavimento y se asombra-

-AHHH! Mi cabello! – mira a heero - Heero?..Heero yui! – Decía la chica mientras abría los ojos como platos

-eh je.. Anna.. – Contesto el muchacho

- se conocen?... no esperen.. eso mejor para después, niña debes ir aun hospital urgente! Mírate no mas como estas! El golpe debió ser muy fuerte… -interrumpió Izumi

-ehh?... pero si no me paso nada ¬¬U- Anna se sacudía mientas se paraba

- Ah no? o.o hem.. valla si así eres tu no quiero imaginar a tus padres…- agrego Izumi

- Que insinúas! Oye mejor da gracias por que no te denuncio por intento de homicidio! Casi me pasas por encima!-

-no es mi culpa, no te vi-

- POR ESO MISMO! CASI ME LLEVAS POR ENCIMA POR NO VER!-

- miren la hora.. pero que tarde es.. me tengo que ir..ADIOS!- Dijo Heero mientras se alejaba lentamente

- un momento, de que hora hablas si tu ni traes reloj!..si lo que piensas es huir de mi, estas muy equivocado! – hablaba mientras se acercaba a el piloto del gundam

- esta ves es enserio, tengo que llegar a mi boda- sonrio Nerviosamente Heero

-A TU QUE?- Grito Anna

- a su BODA..- Respondió Izumi

- A SU BODA?-

- si.. – Agrego de nuevo la periodista

- BODA!- Grito una vez mas Anna

- QUE ESTAS SORDA! - -- De nuevo Izumi

- claro que no, ¬¬ escuche muy bien y eso es lo que me asombra – agarra a heero del cuello de la camisa - COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR IMBECIL! QUE DIRAN TUS HIJOS!-

- hijos? – interrumpió Izumi

Alejándose de anna - Izumi recuerdas aquella vez mientras entrevistabas a los chicos y a mi que llego cierta pregunta de Anna Kyouyama?-

- si, me acuerdo muy bien, me lo suponia, entonces ella es tu ex? La madre de tus supuestos hijos?-

-SUPUESTOS NO! me ofendes! Daikun y kana son hijos de heero!-

- y como explicas que sean pelirrojos?-

- pues.. hem..eh..UNA VEZ ME TEÑI EL CABELLO DE ROJO!- contesto Anna

-Ahh pues si- o.o… -

-Mensa -- … Daikun y Kana no son mis hijos a veces lo aceptaba para que me dejaras pasar algunas noches en tu casa.. yo estaba solo, necesitado.. –

-Pobre.. Y Por que no me buscaste a mi? – hablo Izumi

-Noo tampoco estaba desesperado..-

En el Reino Zanc/cinq

Relena iba en su súper burro de lujo modelo 1999 (sip, el animal tenia sus casi 6 años) Camino a la iglesia detrás caminando la acompañaban Milliardo, Noin, y su sirviente favorito

-Hermano desde aquí puedo ver la iglesia!..- Dijo emocionada Relena- y hay.. 7 personas…?- agrego no tan emocionada

-Ah no te lo habia dicho.. borre tu lista de los 100 invitados por que no alcanzaba el banquete para tantos.. ya sabes como esta la situación del Reino.. pero míralo por el buen lado un poco mas de comida para nosotros – Dijo Milliardo

-Miren ya viene relena!- Exclaro Quatre

-No grites! Ni que fueras tu quien se va a casar con ella- Dijo Wufei

-No, pero me emociona! Me hace pensar en el dia en que me valla a casar y este llegando a la iglesia con mi enorme y hermoso vestido blanco- habló Quatre mientras miraba el cielo y le brillaban los ojos

Dicho esto Wufei y duo se alejaron rapidamente de Quatre

-Que?...- Trowa miro a Duo y wufei - Ah!... si. - Corrio a alejarse de Quatre- eres..ahm.. eres extraño Quatre, aunque tu sueño fue lindo -.. pero eres extraño- Dijo Trowa

-Chicos, Donde esta Heero?- Dijo Catherine

-Es cierto, aun no ha llegado- Comento Wufei

-ja! Se arrepiento!.. yo se lo dice, los matrimonios no son buenos- Agrego Duo

-Que dices?- Hilde Tomo a Duo de una Oreja –Espero que no le hallas metido esa idea en la cabeza por que pobre Relena!- Regañó

-No no no! dejame.. era broma-

-Se esta acercando.. Que debemos hacer?.. – Hablo Sally

---------------------------------

Bueno haber si no tardo un año en actualizar, Reviews please, quiero saber que opinan ahora que eh cambiado la forma de escribir.. ah y por supuesto comentarios sobre el fic, Reviews!


End file.
